Ninja Kai
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is saved and trained by the Kais. Pairing is Anko/Naruto/ kURENAI. Kai act like family to Naruto
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or DBZ

Ninja Kai

On a planet of green grass and hills five where meditating "I sense something," said a purple skinned man.

"I do as well" said and rotund man

Shin go to that quadrant and find out what is going on," said the same man

"Yes Dai Kaio," said the short man as he disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Hurry; hold it off till the Yondaime," shouted as ninja.

A man with blond hair appears on a Toad "I have no choice but use that jutsu," said the man as he looks at the bundle in his arm.

Shika Fuin," said the man as the Kyuubi disappears and seal appeared on the baby's chest.

Shin watches the whole battle with wide eyes "Dai Kaio it was demon Lord Kyuubi," said Shin through the mental link.

"Alright stay and observe see what happens," said the leader though the link.

An old man with black armor walks up to the baby "I should have done it myself," thought the aged leader.

"Minato why condemn your son," thought the old man as he picks up the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Shin watch as the boy was hated and attempts on his life. The Hokage tired keep him safe but was unable to protect the boy completely due to the civilians.

Boy he learned was named Naruto. On fifth birthday a mob gathered and started to hit boy with bat and anything they can get their hand on at this Shin had enough and blast three of the people with ki "you will not harm this boy anymore," said Shin with complete rage.

"You are one demon lover," said one of the members of the mob.

He was silenced by a kunai as thirty Anbu appear with the old man "you where saying civilian," said the old Kage.

"Anbu take them to Ibiki and Anko tell all bets are off," said the leader.

He turns to Shin "thank you for intervention," said Hokage.

"I would like to talk to you in your office," said Shin

He saw the Anbu "I will heal him because the medic in you village refuse without threats to heal him," said Shin.

Shine hold the young as green energy encases the boy "Let us head to your office," said Shin.

The two make their way to the office and they sit down "you might want to silence the room Hokage-sama," said Shin

"You can call me Sarutobi," said the aged leader.

My name is Shin and I am Supreme Kai of the East Galaxy," said the short man.

I would like take Naruto from this village to train so he can defend your village and give him a family he deserves," said Shin

"I will but on one condition; I want him to make Genin first and serve for a year," said the Hokage.

"Do you have anything that can help with his training?" asked Shin.

"Yes; I will write some jutsu that will help and the basic three," said Sarutobi.

"He can come back in seven year when he can take the test," said the Hokage as he writes some jutsu.

"Naruto-kun; Shin would like to take you for some training but the decision is yours only," said Sarutobi.

Naruto looks at the man "I will train hard if Shin-san will have me as a student," said the blond.

"We have stuff for you to wear at my place," said Shin

"Grab my shoulder after saying goodbye," said Shin.

Naruto hug the Kage and holds on to Shine leg and they disappear "so the Supreme Kai I haven't heard of them since Hashirama told me about the title; I thought he was crazy but I guess not," thought Sarutobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The two reappear on the planet of the kais surprising everyone "why did you bring a mortal to this planet?" asked blue haired Kai.

Shines eyes harden "I will show you why," he said as image of Naruto abuse in the village flash through their heads making all leak Killer Intent.

The female looks at the boy "that damned village," she said as hug the boy.

"You must be young Naruto; I am the west Kai," said the female

The other nods their head "we all train you Young Uzumaki," said the big Kai with brown hair.

The blue haired one spoke "I am the north Kai and teach you how to wield a blade," he said.

I will teach history and other things I am Dai Kaio the rule of the galaxy," said the rotund Kai.

"Thank you," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto had learned much over the seven years from all Kai and became one big family "West Kai was the mother while the others were brothers and Dai Kaio acted as the father giving Naruto the family he wanted.

The lesser Kai were uncles and Aunts and everyone loved Naruto.

"Naruto time to head back," said West Kai.

The blond had grown to Six feet no fat all muscle. He wore an orange version of what the KIAs wore "yes Kaa-san," said the blond

He smiled as he saw his family on the planet "good luck kid," said the North King Kai who was a short blue man.

Naruto hugged all of them and took his adoptive mother's hand and they disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The two reappeared in the officer of the Hokage scaring the old man go through hand seal blowing fire "Jiji that was rude," said the blond.

"Naruto," said the old Kage as he rushes the blond and hugged him.

"He looked at the female "you must be the Kai bringing him back," said Sarutobi.

"I am sort of like a mother to Naruto," she said

"Naruto take this to the academy; you will not take the test because I know you will pass," said Sarutobi.

Thank you," said Naruto as he teleport away.

"Shall we watch him through the globe," said Sarutobi.

Naruto appeared in front of the academy and walks in and find the room "you must be the graduate that passed his test already and a brown hair chunin with a scar on his nose.

"Yes Iruka-sensei," said the blond.

"Take a seat by Kiba," said Iruka

The team where being called out "Team seven is Naruto Uzumaki; Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno; your sensei is Kakashi Hatake.

Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Shin Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka you have Kurenai as you sensei

Team is Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, you sensei is Asuma Sarutobi,"

Wait for you team," said Iruka as he walks out.

The first two senseis walk in and grab their teams while team seven is waiting. Naruto tried to get a conversion going but his efforts were futile.

After two hours a man with silver gravity deify hair walks in with the pink haired Genin screaming you're late

"My first impression is you're noisy," he said.

Meet me on the roof," said Kakashi as he disappeared in a swirl of Leafs

Naruto walks out with the other two and sees his sensei sitting on the ledge "alright let introduce ourselves," said the man.

"Why don't go first sensei," said the blond

"Alright my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many like, I have a few dislike, I do a few things for a hobby and my dreams you're too young to know," he said

"In formative sensei," said Naruto.

"I know right," said Kakashi.

"Next Blondie," he said

"Naruto Uzumaki; likes nature, peace and my adaptive family. Dislikes include rapist, traitor and murders in that order. My hobbies are to fight stronger enemies to know my limits and my dream to be Hokage," said the blond

Pinky," said the sensei.

"My name is Sakura Haruno; I like she turns to the black haired boy and sighs dreamy.

"My hobbies are," she looks at the boy again.

"My dreams she keeps looking at him and squeals.

"I probably don't want to ask but dislikes?" asked the man

"Ino pig," she screeched.

Next Broody,"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes. I have many dislike and hobbies. My dream is more of an ambition to kill a certain man," he said darkly.

Naruto and Kakashi sighs "an avenger," they both though while Sakura is think how cool he is.

"Alright now I will issue a test tomorrow of survival.

"Why; we passed our test," said Sakura

"That weak test; this to make you official Genin and the rate of failure is 66 percent," said the sensei.

"Don't eat breakfast or you will throw up," he said as he disappeared.

Naruto turned to his team mate "eat breakfast or you won't have energy," said Naruto as he walk down the steps and left the other two

Sakura ask for a date but is rejected.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets to the apartment and sees West Kai there "so you have Kakashi huh?" she asked.

"Yup Kaa-san," said Naruto

"I want you to limit yourself to only c rank jutsu or lower and no Ki attack," she said.

"Yes Kaa-san," said the blond.

Good," she said

"I have to go back to the world of the Kai and let the other how you are doing," she said

"Understood Kaa-san," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

This was a challenge I made up called the ninja Kai. So he was trained by the kai and we will Naruto planet first till Majin Buu appears. I know exactly when that will happen. Sakura and Sasuke will be light bashing.

I would say Naruto is as strong as Vegeta on Namek before getting healed by Dende.

After he leaves planet which sage should he appear Namek, Android or Siayaman? I will get him stronger or depending on what saga he is at.

Let me know thanks and I will start next chapter.\

The pairing is Anko and Kurenai maybe


	2. Test and Kurenai-sensei

I don't own Naruto or DBZ 

Ninja Kai

Test and Kurenai-sensei

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto got to the training field and took out a box. "Did you guys eat?" asked Naruto.

"We were told not to dope," said Sasuke.

"Wrong he advised us not eat," said the blond.

"Naruto-baka we were told by sensei to not eat," screeched the pink haired Genin.

"You all need to look underneath everything even orders," said Naruto as he took out an apple as bit into it.

"You can have some," said the blond.

Both turn their head "fine be that way; I was trying to help," said Naruto as he took out soup and drank it.

In a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared "Naruto why are you eating?" asked the masked Jounin.

"Two reason; 1 I'm hungry and two I am not fighting with any nourishment," said the blond.

"Cool; so the test is to take these two bells," he said

"Any rules?" asked Naruto as he took a sip of coffee.

"Come with the intent to kill," said Kakashi.

Begin," he said as the two Genin flee but Naruto continues to eat "you want some Kakashi-sensei; I have too much," said Naruto.

"Why not," he said as he sat down and was handed soups and coffee.

They finished "that was good," said Kakashi.

Naruto got up "so how do you want to do this," asked Naruto.

"One on one to see your skills," said Kakashi.

Naruto smiles and got into a stance as did Kakashi. They charged each other and started to fight.

Naruto goes for a kick but it is blocked but you hear a crack "what the hell," thought Kakashi.

Naruto goes through seal "Water Style: Water Shockwave," said Naruto shocking Kakashi forcing him to dodge.

When the water clears Naruto is not seen "interesting," thought the Jounin as he disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Sakura was hiding when someone touched her shoulder. She turns around and starts to scream when a hand is put over her mouth "Sakura we need to work together because a Genin can't win against a Jounin," said Naruto.

Sakura growled "no Sasuke will take the bells and will give me one; baka," said the pink haired girl.

Naruto shakes his head "the point of the test isn't the bell; but teamwork," said the blond

"Yea right," screeched Sakura.

Naruto sigh and leaves know any further attempt would fail.

Naruto head to the clear and see Sasuke with his head showing. Naruto get to the hole and digs him out. "I think the test is about teamwork," said Naruto.

"I am not working with you," said the black haired boy.

Naruto sighs "you need stop acting superior it will get you killed in the field," said the blond.

"Shut up you will slow me down," said Sasuke

Naruto walk away "fine let's see take a bell from him," said the blond

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Kakashi frowned "man only one Genin should pass since Naruto figured out the test," thought the Jounin.

Naruto appear "I guess I pass but I would like earn it," said the blond as he gets into a stance.

Naruto goes for a punch and does seal "fire style: Fireball jutsu," said Naruto as he blow out a fireball at Kakashi forcing him to dodge only to be sent by a punch back into the lake.

"Time to get serious," said Kakashi as he lifts his headband revealing his Sharingan.

Naruto smirks and disappear "as fast as Gai," thought Kakashi.

Kakashi blocks but sent back by the strength of the punch. "This kid should be Jounin," thought the mask ninja.

Kakashi goes through hand seal "Water Style: Water Dragon," shouted the jounin as he fire a water dragon at Naruto but it passes through.

"An after image; much faster than Gai," thought Hatake.

"I have no choice but use original jutsu," said Kakashi as ma blade of lighting appears.

Naruto "finally I was wondering when you would bring that out," said Naruto giddy with excitement.

Raikiri," said Kakashi as he thrust forward but goes through Naruto as his image fades away.

"You escaped," said Kakashi with shock.

The clock rings "well Naruto should have passed but will go back to the academy," said Kakashi making the other Genin smirk.

"You two should be dropped for failing to pass." said Kakashi.

"Why" screeched Sakura.

"Naruto would have passed because he figured out the meaning of the test," said the jounin.

Kakashi turns to Naruto "would you pass them; if you do you will fail," said Kakashi.

"I will pass them and go back to the academy," said Naruto.

"You should be thankful that Naruto willing to help you and all three of you pass," said Kakashi.

"I will see you tomorrow," said Kakashi as he disappeared in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

In the office of the Hokage Kakashi shunshined in "team seven passed," said Kakashi.

"It must have be The Uchiha," said a jounin

"No he would not have passed; it Naruto Uzumaki who passed his team," said Kakashi.

"The demon brat," shouted another random jounin.

"Anbu take this fool to Ibiki for breaking the law," said the Hokage.

"Anything else Kakashi?" asked the Hokage.

"I would like to talk to you in private Hokage-sama," said the jounin

Everyone dismissed team 8 and team 10 you passed your teams so you can get the train ready for your students," said the Sarutobi.

The two other jounin left as well "go ahead Kakashi," said Sarutobi

"With your permission I would like Naruto to be transfer to another team; I can't teach him anything; he is much stronger then and he was holding back," said the masked jounin.

"I can't do that because he can help the other two learn teamwork; but I will give your team a trial to see if they improve if they don't I place Naruto somewhere else," said the Leader.

"Hai," said Kakashi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was walking down the street to a training ground when he saw a black haired red eyed female training "she must be jounin from her power level," he thought

"She is weaker than most but I think is suited for support type," thought the blond

He decides to make himself know "are you a jounin," asked Naruto as he walked out.

"Yes my name is Kurenai and you must be Naruto of team seven," asked the jounin.

"Looks like you know my name Kurenai-sensei," said Naruto

"I heard you mange to make Kakashi sweat during the fight," she said.

"Nice meeting you Naruto," she said

Naruto eyes her stance "tell me what does that stance feel like to you?" asked Naruto.

"It awkward for me but this just one I am learning," she said.

Naruto shakes his head "I think I have a style that would be better for your body type; can I show you?" he asked.

"Sure; a teacher must learn from their students," she said.

Naruto smiles "this style is known as Mantis and a style of Kung fu," said Naruto as he show he the stance.

"Try to copy it as best as you can," said Naruto.

Kurenai does and Naruto smile "you got it pretty good," said the blond.

Naruto point out flaws in her stance "I have to head home Kurenai-sensei; I can help you in taijutu; you are lacking there," said the blond.

"Thank you; I can help you in genjutsu," she said.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei," said the blond as he walks off the field.

The Jounin looked at the retreating genin "interesting genin," she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Team seven was completing mission after mission while Naruto meet with Kurenai and help her improve her fighting skills while she help him learn genjutsu.

Naruto was at the Hokage office holding onto the cat petting it "capture Tora complete," said Kakashi as Naruto handing the cat to the Wife of the Fire Lord.

Naruto left after being dismissed and went to the training ground. He saw the female Jounin with her team.

Naruto watched as team 8 was training hiding his chakra and Ki. "Alright you can all go home," said Kurenai.

The team walked off leaving Kurenai alone "what is on today's agenda?" asked Kurenai.

"I want to take you somewhere," said the blond.

"Okay; but isn't it kind of soon to ask for a date?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto smiles "this is part of training," said Naruto as he scoops her up and hover off the ground "how?" asked Kurenai.

"This is what I am going to teach you," said Naruto.

"I can learn how to fly," she asked.

"Yup but you must keep it a secret from everyone except the Hokage; he knows I can do this," said the blond.

Naruto sat down on a hill "First before learning to fly you must control your ki," he said as a small orb of light is seen in Naruto hands.

"Now focus and bring it out from deep within like you do chakra," said the blond.

"Steady your breathing Kurenai-sensei," said the blond.

She calm herself and focus after an hour a ki ball is formed in her hand but very small "well done; that was faster than when got it the first time," said the blond.

The ball disappears and Kurenai start to pant "well done Kurenai-sensei. You will have to rest before trying anything else," said the blond.

Naruto hold the tired Kurenai in his arms and flies back to her house. He goes through the window and lays her on her bed and covers her.

Naruto smiles and flies off into the night

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Next morning Naruto was teaching Kurenai how to fly and she had a better master of her energy as she floated off the ground. Naruto fly straight up "alright I want you to get close to me as much as possible," said Naruto.

Kurenai float and got half way before she landed. She huffed and2 looked up at her teacher "I will get up to where you are Naruto-kun," said Kurenai.

"Know your limitation; the goal I set before you is not to be completed first day. If you do that is greet but you can work your way up," said the blond.

Naruto smiles at Kurenai's progress "good job on the flying; you advancing much faster then I did due to your experience," said the blond.

"A week of basic before we move on," said the blond.

Kurenai nods her head "thank you Naruto-kun," she said

Naruto blushes "you're welcome Kurenai-chan," he said.

The two make their way back to the village

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the sacred world of the Kai the Kai were watching Naruto "West Kai balled her fist up "that husky think she seduce my son," she growled as the male member chuckled and back fearful from the mother Kai.

"Now; now let Naruto have some love that not only maternal," said Dai Kaio.

"Now that you said something; I think I know who she," said West Kai

"Her Name is Kurenai and she has been teaching him his weakest area which is genjutsu. She is known as the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha," said the female Kai

"I will let her date my son," she said

"I need to talk to my son teacher and see what he can teach him," said West Kai.

I want see if the updates book," said the female as she pull out Ich Ich and starts to giggle "man if I find a husband I am going to try all this," she said with a giggle as she start to read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

End

A/N: West Kai is a pervert and she will pair maybe with Kakashi after all they have the same interest. Naruto will only teach Kurenai and if I add Anko maybe her how to fly and us Ki.

I am going to go to C rank. It will be the Wave. Naruto planet will only be for a few arcs before I have Majin Buu appear.

I want the battle to be on Naruto planet even if it was on the Kai world.

This is five thousand year before DBZ Naruto is going to be as Freeza third form if I have on Namek.

He will be as strong as Super Saiyan during Cell or 2 if I bring him to high school level.


	3. Do the Wave

I don't own Naruto or DBZ

Ninja Kai

Do the Wave

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was standing in front of Sarutobi "Hokage-sama I would like a C rank for just me or my team," said the blond.

"You team will not make it; so I will give you one to see your skill but I will have a jounin with you," said the leader.

"Anbu get Kurenai and Kakashi here now," said the Hokage.

Later both jounin appeared with Kakashi looking pale "Naruto; Lord Hokage," said Kurenai.

"Kurenai; I would like you to accompany Naruto on a C rank and Kakashi will train both team for now," said Sarutobi.

"Kakashi looks surprised "I will train team 8 as well as 7," said the masked Jounin.

"Dismissed Kakashi," said the old man.

Kakashi shunshined away "Naruto; West Kai said hi," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Kurenai you are to escort a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna with Naruto," said Sarutobi.

An old man walks completely wasted "I got a woman and child," he said with disdain

Naruto sigh "mission accepted," said Kurenai

Naruto rushes the man and fill him with chakra making Tazuna sober "I would like the client sober," said the blond

"I am the famous bridge builder Tazuna and will expect you to protect me with your life," he said."We will meet at the gate in two hours and please come sober," said Kurenai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The two appeared at the gate with Tazuna and head out. Naruto looks around with his sense on alert "Kurenai stay on the ground to keep our strength a secret.

Naruto spotted a puddle "pathetic," he thought as two ninja appear and charge the two ninja only to be sent back into a tree knocked out.

"Next time use a better genjutsu," said the blond.

"I see those are the demon brothers," said Kurenai

"This mission is upgraded," said Naruto.

"Call for both Genin team while I talk to are client," said Naruto

"Tazuna tell me you have ninja attacking you for C rank," said Naruto

"I have dangerous man after me named Gato," said Naruto

"He a shipping tycoon," said the blond.

"That is his cover; he deal with slaver and killing people in my village; if I can build the bridge we can hope be on our way to freedom," said Tazuna.

"Kurenai; I will continue but keep on guard and Tazuna will pay for an A mission if it get high but right now it B," said the blond.

"I agree," said Kurenai.

"We'll continue the mission but if goes higher you will when wave is able," said female ninja.

The two get to a lake and take a boat to wave after they land on the shore Naruto puts his hand up and a caught a blade being thrown at them "what," said a gruff voice.

"Who threw," demanded the blond

A man with bandages on the lower face jumps on the branch "alright how did you catch my blade?" asked the man.

"I will tell you if you can beat me," said the blond.

"That is Zabuza of the Mist wanted for the assassination attempt of the Mizukage.

"A swordsman; I will handle this Kurenai-sensei," said the blond as a Ki ball is fires out of his palm at the swordsman.

Zabuza dodges was shocked as the attack destroyed the tree "what the hell," thought the mist rouge.

"Haku we cannot fight this opponent," shouted the man as he disappeared in water.

"Naruto turned to his client "let's head to your house," said Naruto as his eyes narrowed.

"What is wrong," asked Kurenai

"Someone was hiding their Ki and I barley sensed it," he said.

Naruto and Kurenai escort Tazuna to his house and are greeted by his daughter Tsunami.

Naruto eyes widen "stay here," he said as left the house and saw three men with armor and guns on their arms. On their face are devices.

"Why does Fridge want to sell this rock; and we are working for scum like Gato." said the man.

The device blips as the three turn their heads "well a spy," said one of them.

Naruto walks out "who are you?" demanded the blond

"We work for our Lord Fridge and we are his elite," said one of them.

Naruto snort "please I seen stronger three year olds," said Naruto as he disappears and all three drop dead.

Naruto walks to the dead body "what is this," he thought as he grabs the device "Apple do you read," said a voice.

Naruto crushes it and walks back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Gato's compound a man with bald head frowned "what happened," he asked

"Lord Fridge we have lost contact with the scouts," said a minion.

You see the man had a tail and purple lipstick "I will deal with this warrior later," he said.

A short man walks up "why are your men dead; you failed just like Zabuza," he said.

"Listen good Gato you don't order me around," said the tyrant as he fire beams out of his eyes killing the midget.

"Kill everyone on his payroll," said the tyrant as all you heard was screaming in the base "we will attack the house a first dawn," said Fridge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was eating dinner "Gato is dead but how," thought Naruto

A young boy ran up "why do you try; you will just get killed," he said

"Inari," said his mother firm voice.

"I will deal with this," said the blond.

"Tell me why do not have faith in us?" he asked

"I sense you lost someone close but you're making his sacrifice pointless by being in a pity party. I will kill Gato and one working for him," said Naruto

Everyone; go to bed," said Kurenai.

Everyone went to sleep except Naruto "I have a bad feeling something is going to happen," he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Next morning Naruto gets up and walks to the kitchen and sees breakfast. He eats and escorts Tazuna to the bridge. He gets there and sees all the workers dead.

"You have come," said a voice.

Naruto walked forward "Kurenai protect the bridge builder," said Naruto as his energy skyrocketed.

"Impressive light show," said the figure as he shows himself at 5 feet.

"My name is Fridge and you shall die," said the man

"Let us begin," said the man as he disappeared with Naruto and they trade blows.

Naruto goes for a punch but it is meet Fridges punch. Fridge fires a ki blast but Naruto swats it away.

Kurenai is amazed as all she hears are the thunderous blow from their fighting. She gasps as she sees Naruto being knocked and then kicked to the ground.

Before he lands he disappears in an after image and punches Fridge back.

Fridge chuckles as you see blood on his mouth "impressive; but I have been holding back," said Fridge as his body glows and his horn on his head grow and gets taller to seven feet.

"Now let's continue," said the tyrant.

Naruto was shaking "damn it's at least twice as strong as me," thought the blond.

Naruto charges forward but is kicked and then punched in the back. Naruto fire repeated ki blast but as the smoke clear Fridge was not even singed.

"You should feel honored; I have never had to transform to this level," said Fridge as he disappeared and rams Naruto in to the water.

"Naruto," shouted Kurenai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

In the water Naruto just got up and flew out and nailed Fridge in the chest making him gasp but he grabs Naruto and knees him in the chest sending him back "I am amazed at you resilience," said Fridge in his deep voice.

Naruto recovers "I got to beat this guy but how," thought Naruto.

"How about I kill your friend then you will die next," said Fridge as he fire a ki blast at Kurenai who take it in the back after she gets in front of Tazuna.

Naruto eyes widen and he flies down "Kurenai-sensei," said Naruto as he no longer senses her energy.

"Kurenai-sensei," said the blond as tears come out.

"Kurenai-chan," he keeps repeating as his hair turns red and eyes turn green then back.

"Kurenai-chan," said the blond again as tear continue to spill out.

His hair turns red again as he brushes his hand on her face and his hair turns back to yellow.

With a mighty yell of sorrow Naruto hair turns red and his eyes turn forest green. I will avenge you," said the now red haired warrior as he glares at his enemy.

He disappears and punches Fridge in the chest making him caught up blood "what how did he get so strong," he thought just as he was sent into the water.

Naruto charges up his ki and blast the tyrant with volleys injuring him greatly. I am going to kill you," said the blond.

The tyrant charges forward but is clearly out classed "no I should have won this fight," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

West Kai head snapped "he has become the maelstrom," she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

She teleport of the sacred world of the kais and reappears at the battle site "I see he sensei and crush is on deaths door," she thought.

She gets to the barley alive woman and starts to heal her as Naruto put the hurting on Fridge.

Naruto reappeared behind Fridge and kicked him in the sky. Naruto r4eapeared and slammed the tyrant into the ground.

Naruto growls and focuses his ki into the palm of his hand "Flash Cannon," he shouted as a red beam is shot out of his hand obliterating the tyrant.

Naruto looks around "my hair it is different," he thought as he lands on the ground and see his Kaa-san with Kurenai walking to him "Kurenai-chan," said Naruto as his hair turn yellow and he passes out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto woke up a few hours and was mediating "Kaa-san what did I do?" he asked.

"I believe it is a transformation of the Uzumaki bloodline," said West Kai.

"It was why they where feared as well as for their sealing arts," said the Kai.

"It is known as Maelstrom and required great Sorrow to unlock the first time. You have to train it so you can do on a whim," she said

"Thank for explaining it," said Naruto.

On the bridge the three were waving bye to the Wave people as Tazuna looked at the townsfolk "what is the bridges name?" he asked.

"The Ki Maelstrom Bridge," said Inari.

"That is perfect," said Tazuna as he watches the ninja leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The trip to the village not eventful as all three flew across the landscape as you heard giggling fro West Kai as she was treading her book "genius," she said.

Kurenai growl "I am surrounded by perverts," she said.

Naruto sighs "join the club," he said.

They get to the outskirt of the village and land in the forest and walk in.

They get to the tower and see the old man in his chair "well done on an A rank mission," said the Hokage.

West Kai puts her book away "Naruto has done it," she said.

Sarutobi nods his head and singles his Anbu to leave "he unlocked the Maelstrom?" asked the Third.

"Yes," said West Kai.

"Dismissed I need a report from both Naruto and Kurenai on my desk," said Sarutobi

"Team 8 and 7 are on a C rank mission and will be back in week," said the Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

West Kai pulls out her book and giggles as she walks out.

Naruto turns to Kurenai "I will keep training you in ki Kurenai," said the blond.

"Meet me at area 44 for ki blast increasing you power level," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the week Kurenai has made great progress in her ki manipulation showing Naruto skills as a teacher. West Kai was fidgeting "was wrong," asked Naruto as he saw her sitting in a restaurant

"I have a person I like and U wants to ask him out," said West Kai.

Naruto chuckles "ask him out; who is the lucky man?" he asked.

"I will tell you if you don't laugh," she said.

"I promise," said Naruto

"Kakashi-kun," she said.

Naruto blinks "I should have seen that coming" said the blond

"Could be worse; it could have been Gai," said Naruto.

The female Kai glares "don't joke like that," she said.

"I will put in a good word for you," said Naruto.

"Thanks son," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

A/N: mrnaruto242 gave me a good idea for the transformation but he could not tell me how it should active since rage is a no no. I went with sorrow so props for him for the idea.

West will be paired with Kakashi and the Naruto called Freeza great grandfather

Please review

Naruto power level before transforming is 20,000

After transforming is 30,000

Fridge first is 18,000

Second form 25,000

He is weaker than his descendents they will get strong each generation 


	4. The Chunin Exam

I don't own Naruto or DBZ

Ninja Kai

The Chunin Exam

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was meditating "about time sensei," said Naruto as Kakashi appeared.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura; I nominated you for the chunin exams," said the masked ninja.

"Meet at the academy in two days from now," said Kakashi

"Now I got to get ready for my date," said Kakashi with a giggle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto walked to the academy and saw his teammates there "your guy ready?" asked Naruto.

"Don't hold me back," said Sasuke as he walked to the academy.

They get inside and see a crowd gathered at the door. "Let us in," said a girl with buns for hair.

"You think this is a game," said a Genin who was blocking the door "drop the genjutsu," said Sasuke.

Naruto walked to the other side and watched the spectacle as Sasuke was challenge to a fight by a Genin with a green body suit and big ass eyebrows named Rock Lee

"Sasuke; he is much stronger then you so be cautious," said Naruto

"I am Uchiha so he is weak," said Sasuke.

Sasuke goes for a punch but misses "Konoha senpu," said Rock Lee as he kicked the black haired boy back.

Lee then kicked him the sir "so he know the Lotus," said Naruto.

"Better put a stop to this before," thought Naruto as he disappears and knock s Lee to the ground.

"Sorry Lee but can't have you killing my teammate," said Naruto.

Lee what have I told you about showing you fighting before the exam; said a voice as a Turtle walks out.

"Now to face your punishment; here is Gai," said the Turtle as a green spandex wearing Jounin appears.

"Lee I told you not to use that movie," said Gai.

"I am ready," said Lee as he is punched.

"I am sorry it had to come to this Lee," he said

"Gai-sensei

"Lee

Gai-sensei

Lee

Gai-sensei

"I recommend you two turn around if you don't want to be scarred for life," said Naruto

The two looked on as the two men hugged each other and a beach and sunset appears "Kai, Kai," said the two Genins.

"Shit it is real," said Sasuke

Naruto sigh and grabs his team and head up stairs. They get there and see Kakashi at the doorway "glade you made it cause if one of you didn't I would turn the other two back," said Kakashi.

"Good luck," said Kakashi

Naruto walked in "Sasuke," shouted a female voice as a blond blur rush the emo boy and hugs him

"Ino-pig let Sasuke-kun go," shouted Sakura.

"Man you are here; troublesome," said a lazy voice

"Naruto smile and see a red head "hey Gaara," said the blond.

The red headed ninja turns "Naruto I see they let you comeback," said the red head.

"How was your training with Grand Kai?" asked the blond

"Brutal but better than your training; I had to fight all the fighter on his planet," said Gaara

"I got off light," said Gaara.

Naruto looked at a grey hair Genin as he read Gaara profile.

"Next Naruto Uzumaki on team with Sasuke and Sakura with sensei Kakashi; his ninjutsu and Taijutsu are off the charts. A he has completed a shit load of D rank and 2 C rank and 1 C turned S rank," said the Genin with a whistle

His Genjutsu is C rank but he is getting better," said the Genin

Naruto and Gaara eyes narrow "his level is greater then Genin," said Naruto.

"I need to talk to Lord Hokage as soon as possible," said Gaara

Naruto nodded his head and watched as three sound ninja attack the Genin Naruto learned was named Kabuto.

"Maggots settle down and no fighting," said a deep voice.

"Everyone pick a seat," said a man with a bandana on his face

"I am Ibiki and I am you protect for a written test," said the man

The Genin listened as Ibiki told them the rules and told everyone to put flip their test up.

After a bunch of teams failed Ibiki growled as he saw Naruto sleeping.

"Hey Blondie why are not writing?" said Ibiki

"I passed already," said Naruto.

Ibiki walked to the blond and got in his face "so you think you're smart," said Ibiki.

Naruto took out a little spay and sprayed in Ibiki's mouth "your breath stinks,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

In the jounin lounge was pure silence "He," started Asuma

"Did," said Kakashi

"Not," said Gai

"Do," said Kurenai

"That," said Anko.

All of them fell on the floor and start to laugh "that was great," said Asuma

"My eternal Rival your student must have balls of steel," said Gai loudly.

Kurenai blush but hides it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ibiki smirk "thank for the update," said the protector.

Three more teams quit "you're welcome," said Naruto waving to Ibiki.

Ibiki walk back to the front "the final question will be given but first if you take the question and get it wrong you can't be chunin at all," said Ibiki.

"If you quite you can try later," he said making everyone yell and holler.

"After waiting a few more team quit "anyone else," said Ibiki but heard two snores.

He saw Shikamaru and Naruto sleeping "wake up," he said as he threw and eraser at Naruto only for it to be caught "good morning," said Naruto.

"I can't take this; you all pass," said Ibiki as a window exploded and a banner that read single sexy Anko.

"You're early," said the Ibiki.

Twenty seven team, Ibiki your getting soft," said a female.

"We have a good crop this year," said the proctor.

"I will cut them down by half," said the female

Everyone to Area 44 don't be late," she said. Everyone but Naruto and Gaara leave the room and the two Genin walk up to the proctor "there is a problem," said Naruto

"We need to talk to Lord Hokage," said Gaara.

Ibiki nod his head "Anko stall the other," said Ibiki as the two shunshin away with the male proctor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

In the office Sarutobi looked at the two "so Sand and Sound are trying to attack the Leaf?" he asked

"My father didn't want to but he was murdered and no one but my sensei and my sibling believe me," said Gaara.

Orochimaru is behind it,"

"I would like any Sand prisoner to be released after the invasion," said Gaara.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sarutobi.

"I will not fight for earthier side if I can avoid it," said the sand ninja.

"Very well I agree to your terms," said the Hokage

The two Genin disappear to head to the second exam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto appeared next to his team "where the hell where you baka," shouted the pink haired banshee.

"Shut it," said the blond.

"Now this test is capture the scroll; each team will have a heaven scroll of earth and must get the two," said Anko.

"You have five days to complete it," she said.

"If you want to eat there is edible plants and bug," she said.

Now sign these waivers," said Anko.

Naruto signed his and got the scroll "I will hold the scroll dope," said Sasuke.

Naruto hands it to him "fine," said the blond.

"Just one more thing; don't die," she said as the gates open and the teams rushes in.

Naruto was keeping his ki abilities hidden as he stopped "we're being followed," said the blond.

"Yeah right dope," said Sasuke.

Naruto deflects a ki blast "no why here," he thought.

Sasuke; Sakura; leave now," said Naruto.

"I will fight; cause you are weak," said Sasuke.

"A female walks out; looks like the prey is going to fight," said the female.

"No; you are not a Genin," said Naruto.

"Well I assume you sensed my level," said the female.

"Confirmed; Orochimaru but how do you know ki?" asked Naruto.

Naruto notices an M on his head "now you are the main threat," said Orochimaru as he flies at Naruto and the blond meet him half way.

Naruto goes for a punch but it is blocked and he is kicked back "Snake Beam," said the Sannin as he fire a purple beam that moves like a snake.

Naruto growls and a barrier is formed blocking the attack.

Naruto levitates and flies into the Sannin sending him back "crap he much stronger then I am," thought the blond.

A red glow is seen from Naruto as his hair turn red and eye forest green "know I am stronger," said Naruto.

Orochimaru smiles and fire a ki blast at Naruto but it is knocked away. Flash Cannon," said Naruto as he hits the Sannin.

A hand appears out of his mouth and his shed his skin "sick," said Naruto.

Sasuke was getting pissed "how is he stronger than me," thought the avenger.\

Orochimaru bites Sasuke on his neck "he will come to me for power," said the Sannin as he flies away.

Naruto picks Sasuke up and he and Sakura head to the tower.

"I will get a scroll keep an eye on Sasuke," he said.

The pink girl nod her head as Naruto flies away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears after sensing Sakura energy level drop and sees Sakura on the ground bleeding facing down sound Genin.

Naruto sighs and disappears knocking out the Genin. Naruto turns his head and see Sasuke with black marks on his body "fight me," he demand

"We will fight in the tournament," said the blond unlashing ki.

"Fine," said Sasuke as his mark recede from Naruto ki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They make it to the tower and open their scrolls. In a puff of smoke Kakashi appears "good you made it," he said.

"You have two day to rest; I will take you to your rooms," said Kakashi.

Naruto looks at the jounin "we face a snake," said Naruto.

"I see," said Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura head to you rooms Naruto is to meet with the Hokage," said Kakashi.

"Why does he get to go?" demanded Sasuke.

"I said so Genin," said Kakashi.

Naruto and Kakashi walk away. "So; how are you treating my Kaa-san?" asked Naruto.

"We tried to enjoy our self and we have fun," said Kakashi.

"My threat of castrating you; then using a thousand year of death on you with ki still stand," said Naruto calmly.

Kakashi was sweating "I won't hurt her; she is teaching me some ki manipulation," said the jounin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi and Naruto enter the Hokage office in the tower "we have a problem Lord Hokage," said Naruto.

"I heard what happened. How is everyone?" said Sarutobi.

"Sasuke has gotten a curse mark from what I saw; but that is not the problem," said Naruto

"The snake know ki and is stronger than before," said Naruto.

"I think inviting Supreme Kais will help us greatly," said the blond

"I will let them watch the matches," said the Hokage.

"Make one of them your body guards just in case; the rest will be standby it they agree," said Naruto.

"That is a fine suggestion," said Kakashi.

"I agree," said Sarutobi.

"Thank you for letting me know; good luck in the next round," said The Hokage.

Naruto teleported away leaving the two men in the office.

End

A/N: Now we introduce the M that is people foreheads. Gaara was trained by the Grand Kai and Naruto did meet him.

"I have made my call of when Naruto will leave planet. It will be right after the exam or during.


	5. The Preliminary and Training

I don't own Naruto or DBZ

Ninja Kai

The Preliminary and Training

Naruto and the other Genin were standing in front of the Hokage "now congrats on making it this far," said the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage you don't mind if I introduce the next part of the exam," said sickly looking man.

"Of course Hayate," said the old man.

"Now we will have preliminary matches since there are too many here," said Hayate.

"Anyone wish to quit?" asked the proctor.

Kabuto raises his hand "I am low on chakra so I can't go any further," said the grey haired ninja.

Hayate nods his head as the Genin walks away.

"First match is Sasuke Uchiha v Yoroi Akado begin

All the match our the same expect Naruto and Gaara

Next match is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka "hey we have the easy match," Kiba shouted landing on the floor.

Naruto walks up and bow to Kiba "good luck Kiba," said Naruto.

Kurenai was worried about her student that was facing her boyfriend. Akumaru man beast clone," said Kiba as two Kiba appear.

Begin," said Hayate as Naruto dodges the tornado sent by Kaiba's Taijutsu.

Naruto stretches out his hand and catch one of the spinning ninja and throws him against the wall "Kakashi did you teach that?" asked Gai

"No I had difficulty teaching stuff that he doesn't know, said the copy ninja

"Gai he is faster than you;" said Kakashi

"How Kakashi?" asked Gai.

"During the test he formed after image consecutively," said the masked ninja as he watch Naruto look bored.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto yawned "sorry Kiba but I need to save my energy so let me finish this," said Naruto and he knocked on the Kiba out and it reverts to Akumaru.

Naruto walks to the dog and picks him up "sorry little guy," said the blond as he gave the dog to Hinata.

Kiba eyes where widen "you got my dog off the field," said the Inu

"We are comrades officially just having a good fight," said the blond.

I forfeit," said Kiba

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki," said Hayate

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next match is Gaara vs. Rock Lee

Gaara jumps from the balcony followed by Rock Lee.

"I wish you the best of luck my youthful friend," said the green wearing Genin.

"Ditto; I guess," said Gaara

"Begin," said Hayate

Rock Lee goes for a kick but is blocked by Sand.

The sand shoots out but is reflected by Lee.

Gai was looking on "Lee take them off," said the jounin.

Lee jumped on the stands rolled up his leg warmer "weights," thought the sand ninja.

Lee drops them making a crater "now," said Lee as he disappeared; sending Gaara back with a powerful punch.

"I guess I should get serious," said Gaara as he disappeared and they engage in a Taijutsu battle making Naruto having to follow their movement with his senses.

Lee come chasing down with Gaara looking at the downed boy "good fight; but I will have to knock you out," said Gaara as he chops Lee in the neck knocking him out.

"Winner Gaara," said Hayate.

"Now those who won please pick a number," said the jounin.

Naruto picked 1

Gaara picked 4

Neji picked 2

Temari picked 6

Shikamaru picked 5

Kankuro picked 8

Shino picked 7

"That leave Sasuke with three.

"Matches are

Naruto vs. Neji

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Shino vs. Kankuro

"You will have a month of training," said Hayate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto walks to his sensei "I assume you are being forced to take the Uchiha?" asked the blond.

Kakashi sigh "yeah; I would rather not but you know how the civilian are," said the man.

"Why not ask the Kais?" asked Kakashi.

"I will train on my own maybe take Kurenai for a date," said Naruto

"Sorry Naruto," said the jounin.

"Not your fault," said Naruto as he walks away waving back at the jounin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was walking around the village when he senses an energy spike. He saw a white hair man peeking in the hot springs.

Naruto sensed two of the ki signature "you know you should stop peeking," said the blond.

"Go away kid," said the man

"Pervert," shouted the blond as he disappeared into the tree.

The man turned around and saw angry females that include West Kai and Kurenai "now ladies there is a misunderstanding," said the man.

"Get him," shouted Anko as they start to beat up the man.

Kurenai looks up "Naruto-kun what are you doing up there," she asked

"Enjoying the finer things in life like watching a pervert getting beaten," said the blond.

"Hi Kurenai-chan; Kaa-san," said Naruto

"The man gets up "damnit why did you do that," he said

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said the blond.

The man growl "cut that bull crap; my godson was killed during the attack," he said

"Jiraiya put him down," said a female voice.

"That is Naruto who told you that he was dead?" asked West Kai

"Anbu," said Jiraiya

"Who are you?" asked the Sannin

"I am the West Kai and was the mask blank?" asked West Kai

"Yes it was," he said eyes widening.

"I am going to kill that war hawk," growled Jiraiya

He looks at the boy and fall to his knee "I am sorry Naruto for not taking care of you; I can train you for the final if you want," said the man.

"Very well what are you going to teach me?" asked Naruto.

"Summoning and Rasengan," said Jiraiya.

"Meet me at training ground 22 tomorrow," said Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto meet Jiraiya at the training ground "let start with the summoning," he said taking a scroll out and unrolling it

"First sign your name in blood; goes these hand seal," said the Sannin as he shows Naruto the sequence.

Naruto sign his name and sees the fourths name "hey dad was a summoner?" he asked.

"So you know?" asked Jiraiya.

Dai Kaio told me about my heritage," said Naruto

Naruto goes through hand seal "Summoning Jutsu," said Naruto as he summons a small toad.

"Impressive to summon the son of the boss," said Jiraiya.

"Now try to summon a combat toad," said Jiraiya.

"Summoning Jutsu," said Naruto as he summon a toad with a pipe and a sword.

"Who summoned me," shouted the toad

"Where are you Jiraiya," shouted the toad.

"Forgive me; I summoned you honorable toad," said Naruto

"I see; and you are?" asked the toad.

"Naruto Namikaze," said the blond

"Nice to have another person with manners" said the toad

"I am Gamabunta and I will let you be my minion since you should great skill and respect," said the toad as he disappears.

Jiraiya is shocked "well done kid," he said

Jiraiya looks at the sun "it is getting late; we will stop training for today," said the Sannin.

Over the month Naruto learn the Rasengan within two week and his training has help his power increase greatly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Naruto was heading to the stadium when he saw his little brother by name Konohamaru. "Good luck boss," he said.

"Hey make sure to root for me Konohamaru," said he blond.

He got to the stadium and saw his opponent in the stands as he looked up he saw West Kai next to Sarutobi under a henge on the other side was South Kai under a disguise of Anbu.

He sensed the other Supreme Kai hidden in the crowds and he smiled.

"Would Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga please come down," said Genma.

The two walk down and face each other "fate has declared me the winner," said Neji.

Naruto stand there with his arms cross "is that all you have to say after nearly killing you cousin," said the blond

"She was weak," said Neji.

"Then help her become stronger and by helping her you help the branch family," said Naruto

Neji goes into a stance "Byakugan," said Neji.

"Begin," said Genma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

End

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but yeah I had rushed it greatly so the juicy stuff can come

Next will be the final and the attack. This is where shit gets real so we will see and a lot of death will be had.

Bibidi will make an appearance in the next chapter and we will see the Kai fight at full strength in the next chapter

Should West Kai Die let me know in a review peace?


	6. The Finals and Buu

I don't own Naruto or DBZ

Ninja Kai

The Finals and Buu

Naruto charged and went for a punch "a frontal assault," said Neji.

Naruto vanished in an after image and all you saw was Neji getting sent flying in the wall.

Gai eyes "that was pure speed," said the jounin.

"Are sure?" asked Asuma

"He formed an after image which is fast then what I can do," said Gai.

"How many gates would you say he is at in terms of speed," asked Asuma.

"He is at eight gates speeds and that is just beginning conservative," said Gai.

Naruto stood in the middle "get up and show your skills," said the blond.

Neji gets up "that is faster than Gai-sensei," said Neji.

Naruto rushes forward and punches Neji but is replied by Neji rotating. Naruto flips and land on his feet and fire a ki blast.

Neji rotate blocking the attack "Naruto fire volleys of blast making Neji rotate consecutively.

Neji pants "you're in my strike range," he said

"Eight Trigrams 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms," said Neji hit Naruto repeatedly.

Naruto is sent back but flips and land on his feet "to know that attack," said Naruto as he disappears and reappears behind Neji "you lose," said Naruto as he knocks him into the wall with a punch.

Naruto looks at his handy work "winner Naruto Uzumaki," said Genma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Next match Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha," said Genma

Gaara appears in sand Shunshin looking annoyed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was talking to his guard "Sasuke is disqualified for being late," said the Hokage.

"Hokage-dono please the spectator where anticipating this fight," said a man with a blue robe

"Lord Kazekage; if he is late for his exam he might for a mission that might be vital," said the Anbu.

"I agree; Sasuke shall be disqualified," said Sarutobi.

Genma finished talking with the Anbu "Sasuke is disqualified for being late," said the jounin

The crowed boo and Sakura is screeching.

"Next match Shikamaru Nara will face Temari" said Genma.

Same as Conon

Temari is the winner," said Genma

Shino vs. Kankuro

"I forfeit proctor," said the puppet ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The Kazekage growls and moves his hand slightly as an explosion is seen in the Kage box.

"So it has come to this my student," said Sarutobi.

The Kazekage pulls off his mask revealing his face as the Sannin. "I am impressed you knew who I was but even you guard no match for me now," he said just as his arm removed by a ki blast.

He turns around and sees South and East Kai standing behind them. He starts to chuckle "you might kill but my master will destroy this planet," said the snake

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Naruto and Gaara were able to convince the sand to help out the Leaf. Naruto was blasting the sound ninja as was Gaara.

Naruto eyes widen "such power; did you sense that?" asked the blond.

"Yeah but I sense West Kai there as well," said the sand ninja.

Kakashi and Kurenai nodded their head "the rest of take care of the ninjas here," said the masked Jounin

The two flew to the powerful surge and caught up with two Genin. "What is going on?" asked Kakashi

"West Kai is fighting against someone with a high power level," said Gaara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

They fly and get to the forest of death and see West Kai fighting a small pink creature. She was getting whooped.

Naruto and Kakashi fired ki blast at the creature making him twist his neck "alright we got his attention now what?" asked Naruto

"This thing power is greater the whole village; we must survive if we can," said Kakashi.

The two charges the creature and it looked like it was being pushed back. But it then punched Naruto into a tree and grabbed Kakashi's throat making the jounin gasp with air.

"Kakashi-kun," shouted West Kai as she blasted the creature arm off releasing Kakashi.

"Rasenbeam," said Naruto as he fired a beam of energy that send the monster back almost like a Rasengan.

"Ruby blast," shouted Kurenai as she fire a red beam

"Sand Cannon," shouted Gaara as he lunches a ki blast of sharp sand at the creature.

Gaara turns around just to be sent into a tree by the pink creature. Kurenai gets kicked in the chest.

"How are we going to win?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto hair turns red "let see him handle this," said the former blond.

Crimson Flash," shouted Naruto as he fires a beam right at the creature it hit him and goes into the atmosphere.

Naruto looks around and smile "killed him," said the blond as his hair turns back to yellow.

Naruto looks "how did that thing survive," thought the blond as he fell to one.

"I used most my energy," he thought.

Naruto is shot by a pink beam making him cough up blood. Naruto has a nice hole in his chest as he closes his eyes.

The creature yells as his energy flails violently "Dai Kaio; the plant is going to be destroyed," thought West.

West Kai grabs Naruto as Gaara grabs the ki wieldier and teleports them off planet.

The Kais who escaped grabbed several ninjas and teleported them off the planet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

On the world of the Kai's, Kakashi, Kurenai and West were trying to heal Naruto "Naruto-kun; please survive," said Kurenai.

The hole in Naruto chest starts to heal thanks to the efforts of the West Kai and the Kyuubi.

West Kai gets up "he is here," she said as she goes to the meet the creature in a snow area of the planet.

West Kai and Kakashi start fight but quickly over whelmed and knocked down near death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

North Kai fought next and managed to cut the creature in half with his sword but he was quickly killed by the creature that reformed afterwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

South Kai faced the monster next with Gaara get the creature on the defense with his sand while South Kai proved stronger than the other.

South Kai grabbed the creatures arm and tore it off. Gaara was using sand and encased the creature "Sand Burial," said Gaara.

"Do you sense him?" asked the big Kai

"I do; he is still alive," said the Suna ninja.

South Kai pushes Gaara out way of the Kai is encase in the pink goo and it hit the creature who starts to change.

The new monstrosity has bulker muscles and charges the now frightened ninja knowing him out.

"Shin was trembling "Sir North Kai; West, North Kai, Kakashi and Gaara have been beaten," said the blue Kai.

Dai Kaio narrowed his eyes and growled softly "this monster has killed a lot of people," said the leader of the Kais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

In the desert Shin was fighting as well as few hours later as he was rammed by the huge monster.

The creature fires a beam with the intent of kill Shin but Dai Kaio in front of him and redirected the attack back the pink creature.

Dai Kaio Fire a beam at the creature destroying in to pieces and exploding. "Master," said Shin

Dai Kaio looks behind him and encased in the pink goo "no I am the one you want," shouted Shin as he is absorbed into the creator and he transforms.

"Buu," said the new form in a child voice as his body looks like the leaders of the Kais with his innocents.

Shin growl as a green man float down "is that you Buu," said the little m an.

"Buu is here master Bibidi," he said with innocents.

"Well; let's finish up here," said the wizard

"Nope I want candy," said Buu

"Let head out get you some sweets then we can destroy more people," said the wizard.

"Shin glares at newcomer "you should be thankful I am merciful," said Bibidi as they disappear of the sacred world of the Kai.

As the body of dead and wounded are shown.

Shin looks in northern area "some of them are alive still," said Shin as he flies to West Kai location.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto wakes up "where am I," thought blond as he looks around and sees the scars of battle.

Kurenai run to Naruto "Naruto-kun; you're alive," she said cry with happiness

"Where are the Kais?" asked Naruto.

Kurenai looks down unable to meet Naruto gaze "West Kai, Shin, Gaara and Kakashi are alive but North Kai was killed. South Kai and Dai Kaio where assimilated into the monster," said Kurenai as she starts to cry.

How about the planet?" asked Naruto.

"Destroyed only a few escapees we could teleport," said Kurenai

"Lord Hokage," asked Naruto afraid of the answer.

"We tried to get him out but he told us leave and grabs those we could," said Kurenai.

"Old man; truly a great Hero," said the blond trying not to cry.

Naruto hug his lover "if I was only stronger," said the jounin while crying.

Naruto raises her head by her chin "this monster was stronger than all of us; but that just means we will have get stronger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Shin walks in "you're up; we have to kill Bibidi; right now he has sealed Buu so we can strike. He is currently on Earth," said the East Kai.

Naruto looks at Kurenai "I want to stay and help the other recover; we will be back," said the blond as they disappear in a teleportation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

End

A/N: So next chapter will be Naruto and Shin fighting Bibidi henchmen. One will be Orochimaru. The other will be a surprise unless you know very well.

West Kai will live due to the overwhelming votes on that subject.

Here is a small contest "I will give some a chance to give me an idea for this story and get a preview of the next chapter if they can guess who the other fighter is. First one to get it right will be given both.

The second one will be given the preview.

I will let everyone know in the review page who the first two where

It must be pvt message because I don't want anyone to know what it is. I will not count review guesses to keep it a secret for those who don't spoiler

Give me your best guess and one per person. I will take the first guess not the second. Make it count and good luck


	7. The Death Bibidi and DBZ arc

I don't own Naruto or DBZ

Ninja Kai

The Death Bibidi and DBZ arc

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The two appeared in desert and see Bibidi walk in a cave. They follow him and see his spaceship.

Shin nods his head and the two enter. They get to the second level when they are confronted by Orochimaru "well the Supreme Kai how nice of you to join us," said the snake Sannin.

"I want to face the dobe," said an arrogant voice as the Last Uchiha walks out with an M on his forehead.

"I guess we have to handle these two first," said the blond

"I will take the Sannin; you take your former teammate," said Shin

The landscape change to the Hidden Leaf "must be magic," thought the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto and Sasuke charge each other as Naruto fire a ki blast at his former teammate who deflects it "this power is amazing," said the Uchiha.

Sasuke flies forward "Fire Energy Wave," said the Uchiha as he fire a beam of pure flames at Naruto who goes through hand seal "water Style: Water Shockwave," said Naruto as he turns it to fog with Water attack.

Naruto rush him and slams a Rasengan into his chest sending the traitor back. The Uchiha gets back up and rushes Naruto but is kicked back by the blond "just so you know you are a disgrace; do you even care our planet is destroyed," said Naruto.

"They were weak; Buu did the world a favor," said the Uchiha as his skin grows grey with wings.

Naruto sigh "well let us continue," said the blond as he disappears with Sasuke and you hear resounding booms from their battle.

Naruto punched Sasuke in the face but the Uchiha recovered and kicked Naruto in his gut making him spit out blood.

Naruto turns around a kicked with a round house sending the boy back. Naruto frowns "goodbye traitor," said the blond as he fires a ki blast killing the last Uchiha.

Naruto senses Shin fighting with Orochimaru with the Sannin energy level dropping. He flies to the battle field and see the Sannin getting blast by Shin.

"We got to kill Bibidi," said Shin as they get to the main level where Buu is sealed. Naruto `and Shin hand glow as Bibidi growl and is then blasted.

"What should we do about this seal?" asked Shin

"It is weak so I might need to reinforce it," said the blond as he takes out a scroll and write Kanji on it and put on the pink shell. He then goes through hand seal "there I just reinforced it," said the blond

"It required a great amount ki all positive energy is the only thing that can break it," said Naruto.

"Can we destroy?" asked Shin

Naruto shakes his head "if we the seal will release Buu," said the blond.

"By the way where are village survivors?" asked the blond

"We moved them here because it was closer to your world; mostly it was the clan heir we rescued," said Shin

"So much destruction," said Naruto as a lone tear fall down his face.

"Let's go Shin," said Naruto as the two headed to the planet of the Kai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five thousand years later at the world martial arts tournament "we have in the finals Son Goku and his opponent is none other than Jackie Chun," said the announcer as both fighter appear in ring.

In the stance was a grey haired man with a patch over his left "Jackie Chun energy is familiar as is some of the other fighters," thought the man.

The battle was brutal as both fighter gave it everything but what shocked man was the child of twelve transformed into a giant ape "I see; I better let the other know about this and see what they want us to do," thought the man as he vanished without a trace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The man Jackie Chun who won was walking down the street when a man walks to him "can I have champions autograph?" asked the man

"Off course you can," said the old man he looked at the blond in front of. His eye narrowed "why did you approach me?" asked the new champion.

The blond smiled "I love to talk to you Master Rosh," said the blond with three whiskers.

The blond was wearing an Orange shirt with blue jean "how?" asked the old man.

"I would rather talk in privet if I can?" asked the blond

The head to a diner a sit down "now explain," said Roshi.

"Very well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and would like to ask you do you know where your family comes from?" asked.

"Only know a few generations," he said.

"You first ancestor is a former ninja of a higher caliber," said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Roshi.

"You the direct descendent of Jiraiya the Sannin," said Naruto

"Really I am not surprised one bit ero-Kamesannin," said the blond.

"Why are telling me this?" asked Roshi.

"Just to let you know," said the blond as he disappeared.

Roshi eyes narrowed "weird," he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto watched events as Demon king Piccolo was defeated by the young boy a few year later as was the red ribbon army by same child of no older then twelve.

Naruto was amazed as several fighters had the same energy has his comrades from the Leaf. Tein had the same energy as the Hyuga. Yajirobe had the same as Choji. The monk Krillin was an Aburame.

Naruto had to chuckle at the irony but something caught his eye as the Ox family had the valued Doujutsu the Sharingan but was dormant "I guess it was Itachi that was saved," thought the blond.

"The greatest fighters are related to a clan of the Leaf," said Naruto as he observed the one s that will be known later as the Earths Special Force.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After the wedding of Goku and Ox princess Naruto stayed hidden keeping his eyes on the event that takes place.

He saw the battle with Saiyan Prince and the battle against the ice-jin Freeza on Namek on the sacred world of the Kia.

Naruto was as strong as Goku when he first ascends to Super Saiyan "now to show ourselves," said the blond.

The other three ninja nodded their head and disappeared

They were all given eternal youth by the Kai. Naruto as the strongest of the fighter was offered the rank of Supreme Kai of the North but he turned it down saying the time was not right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was walking the to his new gig as a tutor to a Son Gohan. He knocked on the door of the house in the mountain of former Ox kingdom.

A young woman with black hair and Chinese dress on; opens the door "are Miss Son?" asked Naruto

"Yes you must be the Tutor," she said

"Naruto Namikaze; I will like to talk to your son in small introduction," said the blond.

"Come on in," she said

"Gohan meet your tutor," she yelled.

A young six year old walks down the stairs and sees the blond haired man in the door "you must Gohan?" asked Naruto with a slight bow.

"Yes sir," said the boy with his own bow.

"My name is Mr. Namikaze or Naruto-sensei," said the blond

"I would like you to take a quick skills test to see you weakest area that needs to be taught," said the blond.

Naruto took a five booklets and gave them to Gohan "each is a different subject that will cover from middle school to college. I want to see where you are at the moment," said the blond.

"Yes sir," said Gohan as he walks away.

Naruto turned to his employer "so I would like to meet Gohan father; if he is here," said the blond.

"He is traveling," said the mother.

"To bad I would love to meet the man who helped such well mannered boy," said Naruto.

Gohan walks down and see his Tutor talking to his mom "are you done already Mr. Son?" asked Naruto.

Yes sir," said the boy.

"I look over it really quick," said the blond

Naruto looks over it and whistles "well I got to say you have enough knowledge to get a PHD in a few subject.

"The lowest you got was Physics with 97 and science with 97 physical education with an 80.

I will teach you all three," said the blond

"Get a good night sleep I will be back at 8 to teach in Namikaze knowledge boot camp" said Naruto.

"Have a nice evening," said the blond as he walked out to get his teaching plans ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Naruto taught Gohan a lot increasing his knowledge in subjects as well as giving a rule book on sports so he knows about them for high school.

Naruto stopped Gohan after surpassing the blond in all area. "It was a pleasures teaching you son and educating; but there is nothing more I can without real live experience," said Naruto.

"I real appreciate you teaching him what you can," said Son matriarch.

Naruto meet Goku when he came back and two became friend after Naruto told he was great fan of martial arts.

Naruto bowed and ruffled the boys hair walked out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Naruto will face Cell in his first form. I am not sure if he will fight Cell in the game but that is up for debate

Naruto is a strong as SS after Goku train in space and came back.

Kakashi will appear later as will Kurenai during the high school saga

Gaara will make an appearance later.

I have clan that I have not mention it is the Inuzuka and I will reveal that later.

See yeah this chapter is rushed but I is to show where they are during the DBZ show

Please review thank you

Pone more thing I hate Mr. Suu the whip wealiding Tutor so I got ride of him


	8. Broly Second Coming

I don't own Naruto or DBZ

Ninja Kai

Broly Second Coming

Naruto was looking around the earth it has been 10 year since Naruto met Goku and the Son family "well the other are in position," thought Naruto as he headed to Satan City for his job at Orange Star High School.

He walked in and got his papers ready when students started to come in "welcome to AP English now do you have your homework that I assigned?" asked Naruto.

A knock is heard "coming," said the blond as he opens the door and sees his old student Gohan "you have grown," said Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei?" asked Gohan

"You got it in one Mr. Son," smiled the blond.

They shake hands "let get you introduce to you fellow classmates," said Naruto.

"We have a new student with us; his name is Son Gohan you will treat him with the same courtesy I treat you with," said Naruto

"Mr. Son please takes a seat somewhere," said the blond.

Gohan is waved by a blond student as the door open "Sorry Namikaze –sensei," said Videl

"I know you are helping the police but please try to be on time more often; please take a seat Ms Satan," said the blond.

"Yes sir," she said

"Now let us begin the lesson," said the blond.

45 minutes the bell rings "you can go to your next class," said Naruto

The students leave as Naruto singles Gohan to walk over "I am sorry about your loss," said the blond.

"What are you talking Namikaze-sensei?" asked the boy

"Don't hide your true self Gohan in front of me or do you want me to call you the gold fighter?" asked Naruto with a frown causing the teen eyes to widen "how?" the half Saiyan asked.

"Give me some credit Gohan I read all about you father and his exploits. I know you and your father were at the Cell Games," said the teacher.

"Alright why tell me this?" asked Gohan

"I want to let you know not everyone believe Mr. Satan' clam of defeating Cell; now head to your next class," said the blond

Gohan head to his next class while trying to avoid the daughter of Satan who was very suspicious of the half Saiyan

Naruto was on the school building smiling as he saw Gohan being followed by Vidal as he disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

It has been a month since Gohan started to go to school and Naruto was flying over a village when he saw two kids and Vidal walking to the village. He sensed a powerful being in the vicinity and flew to the location and saw a pod "that is a Saiyan pod," thought Naruto as his eyes widen "that is a huge power level," thought the blond as he pulls out a orange cloak with bandana and a face mask.

The pod opened and a green haired muscled man walks out. He looks in Naruto direction "he knows I am here," thought the blond. The man heads to a village only to be stopped by the two boys.

Naruto watches as the two boys transform into gold fighters and start to fight the brute and lose badly. "I got to help them," thought Naruto as he disappears and elbows the man back sending him flying back.

"Picking on little children," said Naruto with his voice disguised.

"I will kill everyone," said the man as he charges Naruto who gets ready to fight and meet him head way. He punched the giant Saiyan in the stomach but the man shook it off and sent Naruto with a kick back into the mountain.

Naruto flipped and a fired a blue beam hitting the Saiyan creating a smoke screen. Naruto looks at the smoke and gets rammed into the ground. "My name is Broly and your death," said the named man.

Naruto flips from Broly's grasp kicking him in the face "you are a worthy opponent Broly and for that reason time to stop holding back," said the masked blond as he his eyes turns forest green and his hair turns red.

"Goten; his power just got shot through the roof," said the purple haired boy.

"It is as strong as Gohan; Trunks," said the boy named Goten.

Naruto disappears punching Broly in the chest sending him back. He then disappears and reappears behind the Super Saiyan kicking him into the ground.

"Rasenbeam," said Naruto hitting the giant man with his attack.

Naruto looks at crater created by the attack and growls "you are strong," said Broly as he rams Naruto into a mountain. Naruto tries to get out as Broly fire a beam of energy. The beam is intercepted by another as Naruto breaks out and sees Gohan in front of Broly. "My father killed you; I don't know how you survived but you're going down once more" said Gohan.

Naruto floats next to Gohan "we can't win one on one," said Naruto.

"So what are our options?" asked the half Saiyan.

"Simple; I am going to show a merging attack; called the Fusion Dance," said Naruto

"Ki clone Jutsu," said Naruto as three hundred clones appear "follow me Gohan," said Naruto as the clone charge the Saiyan.

Naruto and Gohan fly a distance "we must be in sync for this to work in everything including our power levels," said Naruto

"Right now I am slightly stronger," said the red haired warrior.

Here is the dance," said Naruto as he performs it.

That is weird," said Gohan.

Alright let's do this," said Gohan as the two stand next to each other "shit Broly is coming," said Naruto as the two get ready to fight unable to do the dance without interruption. Broly kicks Gohan and grabs Naruto by the head slamming him on the ground.

Naruto recover and kicks the Giant Saiyan away as Gohan get next to Naruto. "Special Beam cannon," shouted a gruff voice.

"Piccolo," said Gohan

"Do what you have to do; I will hold him off," said Piccolo.

The two go to a distance "Fu-Sion-ha," said the two as they do the dance perfectly and the new warrior appears with blond hair with red streaks. He is wearing a black vest with orange shoulder pads "we are neither Gohan nor Uzumaki; we are Gomaki and we are coming for you," said the fused warrior.

Broly just shot Piccolo sending him into a mountain. He turns to the new warrior "so you a tad stronger; so what?" said the demented Saiyan.

Gomaki charges sending Broly back with the force of his sudden stop. Broly fire a beam but it is knocked away. Gomaki stand there unfazed as he sends repeated ki punches from his spot knocking Broly back by the attack. "Now to go all out," said Gomaki as his power starts to skyrocket.

"Crimson Kamehameha," said the warrior as he lunches the attack at the Saiyan hitting him dead on "I know that was not enough to kill him; the attack should have done more damage," thought Gomaki as he starts to glow and splits back to Gohan and Naruto "what I thought we twenty minutes," said Gohan.

"I see our power was too great without any training in that form," said Naruto.

Broly smirks as charges forwards and start to pound the two fighters as he grabs Gohan by the arms and kicks Naruto away when he tried to help. He then kicks Gohan in the back while holding his arms back making him scream from the pain.

Naruto mouth is bleeding as Gohan eyes turn to the Sharingan from the death battle "  
I knew he was a descent from Itachi," thought the blond as Gohan break free and sends the Saiyan back. Gohan yells as his hair sticks up and turns yellow and lighting dances around his body. Broly charges as Gohan cups his hand with Trunks and Goten doing the same. Naruto gets next to them "Kamehameha," the three Saiyan shouts.

"Crimson Flash," said Naruto as the four attack hit Broly sending him into the atmosphere as he scream in death.

Naruto smiles "good job Gohan you not only defeated a threat again; you also activated your bloodline passed from your family down; I thought it was dormant but now I can train you in the usage," said the disguised red head.

"What is this?" asked Gohan as he looks around "my surrounding is more defined," he said.

"That is you power is to slow down the motion you see as well as several; I don't know what power your eyes; it is different for every user," said Naruto.

"I will appear to you at a later date; but asked your mother about the family history," said the red head as he disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Gohan turns to his brother and friend where is Videl?" asked Gohan as the Raven haired female walks out of hiding "Gohan that was amazing," said Videl.

"We will continue our training tomorrow in the morning meet me at my place," said Gohan as they all leave with Videl flying a little slow then the others behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

End

A/N Sorry for the wait this is done. Gohan is the direct descendent of Itachi. So he will have the bloodline. Next chapter will be out in a few days to a week so I will continue to write. I was not sure where to start and I have two chapter one starting at the Cell games and the other is this one.


End file.
